Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by CrazyCandy.xxo
Summary: When Mitchie gives up on Shane, she decides to move on and let go. But letting go is just as good as getting something else, right? Yup, she's starting to like someone else, and Shane's not too happy about it.


**A/N: I'm free today. :D So I thought I'd hit the comp and start on a new story. You know us bored kids. Yes, I do prefer to be called a kid. Childhood is the most precious moment of our lives. We might regret trying to speed up the moment to be adults. And I'm blabbing so let's get on with the story.**

**It's Smitchie drama! I mean seriously, would you take a look at Shane and Mitchie? They. Are. Fabulous. Together. Mitchie's going to make new friends (and get new dates XD that sounded weird though) and Shane's gonna get jealous.. And D.R.A.M.A.! I hope it turns out fine.**

**And uh.. Title? Random, really. If you got some suggestions, please do tell me! I need more ideas. XD Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Maybe the plot? :3)**

* * *

"Mitchie, would you just listen to me?"

"I've given you chances, Shane. You're taking advantage of me."

"I'm not!"

"You are. End of story."

Shane groaned in frustration. "Why are you girls _so_ hard to please?"

"Shane, I'm not one of those girls who just tries to get near you to gain popularity." Mitchie said bitterly, reminding Shane of what had happened like, ages ago.

And by the meaning of ages ago, it was only like, two months ago. When _it _happened. The whole Mitchie pretending to be friends with Shane thing? Which wasn't true 'cos clearly, Mitchie did not pretend. Though it had to take Shane time to understand Mitchie's background, she still felt something wasn't quite right. Was she different? Well, she was, but she's good different. It had been only two months and she had gotten to know more about Shane, Nate and Jason. She had been spending time with them, having fun making music, and all those stuffs.

"Mitchie, Mitch baby. Don't be like this please?" Shane pouted, batting his eyelashes.

"You've seen those girls, your _fans_ - as I'd like to call it. You looked like you liked them. So why don't you just hang out with them and freaking leave me alone?"

"Why? Psh, because I love you and only you." Shane said it _almost_ as sincerely as the time he wanted to make icecream for his best friend, Jason.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. Like, where did he get that sooo unoriginal line from? Mitchie felt like giving up. She didn't want that puppy-dog Shane to take her heart and break it again and again, she had to be strong. She wouldn't want him to take over her.

"Then why were you flirting with them?"

"Mitchie, it's not like this is the first time."

"Gee, Shane, thank you for the reminder." Mitchie said, glaring back at him.

"Oh come on Mitchz. I'm just being social-friendly."

Mitchie laughed humorlessly and rolled her eyes. "Oh. So flirting is being social-friendly eh? Sorry but I don't live in your world. Please wake up."

"I've had enough of waking up in camp last summer.." Shane mumbled.

"What was that?" Mitchie snapped.

"Er, nothing." Shane said quietly, sighing. "Mitchie please.. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm.. not mad at you." Her voice was innocent and sweet. But the moment Shane looked into her eyes, all he could see was anger and disappointment glaring back at him. It was kinda scary, something he didn't really face before, to be honest.

"No.. You still are. Mitchie, can't we just.. forgive and forget?"

"Kinda like we always do?" Mitchie said with a little sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Uh.. yeah?"

This made Mitchie groan. She turned around and walked away, trying to ignore Shane. Trying to think of the bright side of life. Of how she wished she hadn't wanted to go to Camp Rock. But some parts of her did feel grateful because she got to meet Shane. But Shane the playboy who doesn't really think of her feelings? Not she wanted at all, no no.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, come on girl, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry." Shane blabbered.

He ran past ahead of her and stopped right in front of her. Mitchie inhaled deeply, rolling her eyes. "What now?"

"I'm sorry."

"And what do you expect me to do? Forgive you and start all over?"

"Kinda, yes."

"Shane!"

"Come on Mitch! How many times do you want me to apologise?"

"And how many times do you want to break my heart?!" Mitchie spat at him. Shane's always the stronger one in this relationship - a titanic maybe. And sooner or later, the ship's going to sink if Mitchie ain't gonna do anything about it. "So you think that breaking my heart is not important? Hello, my heart is the key to our relationship, O Great One."

Shane bit his lip, listening to Mitchie attentively for the very first time. "I'm trying to keep this relationship on the right track, but you're making this hell for me, Shane."

Shane just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. "And since you don't appreciate the girl in this relationship.. Well," Mitchie paused to breathe for greater affect, "then I'm gonna have to say goodbye to you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You gotta learn to appreciate people more. Or else they're just gonna go away, Shane. And you might never see them again. So I'm.. breaking up with you, Shane." She said calmly, even though she hated saying it. She was burning, she just wanted to scream, cry, run, but she stayed calm, choking back her tears.

"You.. are?" Shane gulped. He suddenly felt like his heart was breaking. Hell yeah, it was.

Mitchie opened her mouth to say something when two little fangirls interrupted the important moment of their break-up. Mitchie's first to end the relationship. She was feeling the .. power, yes! Well.. _until_ those two showed up. Mitchie eyed Shane to see if he's going to flirt with them again. Normally, the guy wouldn't, right? If he had the cheek to, Mitchie swore she was soo going to dump him bad and rude, right in the face.

"I'm s-sorry! Can I have your autograph, Shane.. Gray?" The blonde one said, squealing.

Shane, though, was going to scream in frustration. This was so the wrong moment but he breathed deeply. "Uh sure."

Mitchie bit her lower lip, thinking of what else to say. She racked her brains for the right words to say. As soon as the fangirls smiled and bounced away, Mitchie dug her hands into her jeans pocket and looked up to see Shane staring at her.

"Well.. where were we?" Mitchie spoke sarcastically.

"I believe it's the part where you were breaking up with me and I was about to die."

This made Mitchie roll her eyes. "Shane, I do know you've been in loads of relationships before. Why can't you let this one go.. ?" And even as Mitchie says it, she was about to cry too.

"Because.. because you're not just one of those girls in those relationships. Those were the relationships I never really cherished."

"Looks like you never really cherish anything." Mitchie says out loud, smirking slightly.

"Mitchieeee.. " Shane whined.

Mitchie held up her hand to shut him up. It did. "You've gotta learn to treasure stuffs more. And until you do, I'll be free by myself! Without you." She didn't know why, she just wanted to break his heart for breaking hers, but deep inside, she really really _reeaaallly_ loved him. She looked into his eyes one last time. There was a moment of silence, just the both of them staring at each other.

Then, Shane grabbed Mitchie, pulling her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Mitch." Shane whispered into her ear as he inhaled her perfume. Yup, he was gonna miss her all right.

"Who says we still can't be friends.. " Mitchie whispers back, though she tries to hold back her tears, holding him tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"You do know it's not working."

"I know."

"Shane."

"Yes?"

"Let go of me."

"If this was going to be our last girlboyrelationship kind-of hug, I'm not gonna lose it."

"You should've said no."

"Reminds me of a song."

"Shane, can you let go of me now?"

"No."

"Shane."

"No."

"SHANE."

He felt a little reluctant to let her go, but he did anyway. Shane Gray is a rockstar. He's going to be strong. Yeah. He's going to be fine without Mitchie. He'll be alright, he'll be okay. Hell no, losing Mitchie was like breaking his first guitar which he _actually_, did treasure.

"So I guess this is it."

"Shane, it's not the end of the world. We're still friends, remember?"

"Okay." Hearing Shane's response, Mitchie nodded. "Oh and, Mitch?" He called as Mitchie turned to leave.

"What?" Mitchie whisper-yelled, sighing as she wiped sweat off her eyebrows, huffing and puffing.

"We can still date other people right?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess this is where I should put an end. (: I want to see your reviews though, what do you think of it? If you like it.. I'll update either by this week or the next, 'cos I have some other ideas to hit on. :P Thanks loads!**


End file.
